


Love is forever, sweetheart

by Randomstranger1220



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I need sleep, Light Angst, M/M, and therapy, crack disguised as plot, help me, leo is not a football player in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: P.S. i am half dead when i wrote this so is probs a shitpost. forgive me





	Love is forever, sweetheart

"So I was like- SERGIO WEAR SOME FUCKING PANTS ON FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Leo's soft chuckles pulled Cris' attention back to his gold iPhone where his beloved's face are. "You said he just scored the winning goal didn't he?" Leo said, amusement etched on his face.

Cris sighed tiredly, adrenaline running out. "That doesn't mean that he is allowed to run around naked. NAKED!"

Leo laughed, saying:" You seem more like the captain than he is."

"Comes with the job, sweetheart."

Watching Leo smile with Junior and Thiago's laughter as background noise makes the words tumble out of his mouth without him knowing."Will you marry me?"

It is after the whole changing room and Leo has gone quiet that he realised what he said. "Errr Leo wait I-"

Then it happened.

Leo fucking blushed.

He BLUSHED.

Not the type that he would blush like he did in bed (stop brain _stop you are so not going to that place- _) but instead redder than a ripe tomato.__

__"Leo? Are you okay?" Cris asked tentatively._ _

__Then Leo _cried _. Burst into huge damn tears without stopping. So naturally, like the good boyfriend he was, he panicked, naturally.___ _

____"WAIT fuck shit why are you crying-"_ _ _ _

____"You can't burst such a big bubble on me that suddenly!" Leo all but wailed-shouted at him."I've been here in Spain waiting for you to come back from Paris with the kids for a week, missing you desperately only for you to propose to me?! If that is your type of romance I am so divorcing you-"_ _ _ _

____"Wait." Said Cris, after his brain finally registered _WHAT IS HAPPENING _"Does that mean you will say yes?"___ _ _ _

"Of course I will you stupid idiot!" Leo said, smiling brightly with tears on his face yet still looking as gorgeous as ever (must be some sorcery).

_I want to kiss him. _Cris thought, while smiling like the fool he was.__

__Although this was not the proposal he was expecting, (one is in another country while the other is in a _dressing room _for fucks sake-) he wouldn't have it anyway. "Can't wait to see you soon, sweetheart."___ _

____After he hang up though, he got a long scolding on the topic of PDA by his "dearest" teammates. (Except Marcelo, he is stoned.)_ _ _ _

____Well, it is worth the sexy time once he got after he arrived in Spain though._ _ _ _

____(Leo refused to admit he cried when he saw the ring.)_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this trash cause i dunno what happened from disgustingly sweet fluff to crack af


End file.
